moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Legion of Valor
The Alliance Legion of Valor is the highest military honor awarded to soldiers of the Alliance. The award is given to Alliance soldiers of exceptional military prowess and courage, who save the lives of their fellow comrades or the lives of Alliance citizens during an armed conflict or peacetimes. Combatants of every branch of the Alliance military may be nominated for the award. Collectively, recipients of the Legion of Valor are known as Heroes of the Alliance. Most Legion of Valor medals were awarded during the Third War, but the extended Cold War between the Alliance and Horde has seen nearly 400 soldiers honored with the Legion of Valor. Qualifications & Nominations An Alliance soldier (living or dead) deemed worthy of the Legion of Valor is nominated by his peers, as well as his commanding officers and then considered by the Alliance High Command council. Under Alliance military law, he or she must be determined to meet one or more of the following qualifications in order to be eligible: *The Alliance soldier must have, during a time of war or peace, displayed tremendous courage in the defense of a fellow Alliance soldier or citizen of the Alliance. *The Alliance soldier has risked life and limb to ensure that a critical mission or objective that will save Alliance lives has been completed. *The Alliance soldier was captured and/or imprisoned during a time of war or peace by the enemy, and refused to divulge information that would endanger Alliance lives or Alliance interests, even under duress, and suffered greatly for this courageous feat. *The Alliance soldier has exemplified the spirit of Alliance courage and valor in an armed conflict, leading men to victory in exceptionally challenging circumstances. Privileges * The recipient's name will be emblazoned on a brass plaque within the Stormwind Keep, maintained forever. *The recipient will receive a monthly monetary entitlement deposited in their bank account of choice or paid out in Alliance standard. *Descendants and dependents may receive a fully-tuitioned private education in the academy of their choice within any Alliance territory. *Descendants will receive a monthly monetary entitlement deposited in their bank account of choice or paid out in Alliance standard. *The recipient is entitled to wear the medal at his or her leisure, in formal or casual dress. *The recipient is entitled to a special headstone featuring their Legion of Valor honors at any Alliance cemetery. *The recipient may travel freely through Alliance-owned territories without rendering funds for fees, tolls, or regional maintenance. *The recipient is entitled to payment-free travel by sea to any Alliance territory. *The recipient is exempt when paying taxes or fees on imports, exports, or local products. Known Recipients First War * Arcturus Langley † Second War * Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing * Grand Marshal Zephon Carhagen Fourth War * Ashamal Shalah'aman * Auldan Longbrooke * John Padmore Iron Horde Invasion * Grand Marshal Alexander Verdun * Field Marshal Kavid Thorson * Carver Milidynes * Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari Blood War * Arthur Langley * Maxen Montclair * Seriphene Vanyali * Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing * Field Marshal Korben Rivers Other * Atsumorr Wredinn * Bellaria Sunrose * Elmar Kraine * Lieutenant Denver de Leifeld * James Tannanos * Elevia V. Highblade * Guinnevere Dunhart * Field Marshal Kalstrin Wintersteel * Lavernius Jur * Lailinari Frostdancer Category:Awards and Honors Category:Military Awards Category:Military Category:Items